Catherine Earnshaw
Catherine Linton (née Earnshaw) a central character in Wuthering Heights by Emily Brontë. She is the wife of Edgar Linton, and the mother of Cathy Linton, who she dies giving birth to. History When Catherine is six, her father goes on a journey to Liverpool, and brings back an orphan the family name Heathcliff. Catherine immediately becomes very close to Heathcliff, but her older brother, Hindley Earnshaw, tyrannises and bullies him, which upsets her. After Old Earnshaw dies, Hindley becomes master of Wuthering Heights and degrades Heathcliff to a servant. He tries to keep Catherine and Heathcliff separate, but they become more 'heathen' as time goes on. As punishments, Heathcliff is thrashed and Catherine has her supper taken away. Catherine and Heathcliff go exploring on the moors and come across Thrushcross Grange, where they spy on Edgar and Isabella Linton. However, they are caught and Catherine is bitten by a dog. She is kept at the Grange for five weeks to get better, whilst Heathcliff is sent back to the Heights. Five weeks later, Catherine returns to the Heights a young lady, with beautiful clean clothes. She laughs at Heathcliff for being dirty, upsetting him. The Lintons are invited for Christmas, but Catherine is distressed when Heathcliff attacks Edgar, and later sneaks upstairs to be with him. Catherine continues to spend time with the Linton's, despite Heathcliff begging her to spend the evening with him instead. Edgar comes over, but Catherine is enraged by Nelly Dean's presence and refusal to leave, so she pinches her and slaps her hard. She then shakes Hareton and boxes Edgar's ears in a rage. He leaves in fear, as Hindley comes home. Catherine comes to Nelly and tells her she has accepted Edgar's proposal, and asks if she has done the right thing. She talks about Heathcliff, and how Hindley has reduced him to a servant. Catherine states that it would degrade her to marry Heathcliff; he overhears this and leaves the Heights, before he can hear her declare her love for him. When she realises he has left, she rushes out in the rain to find him. She catches a fever and becomes delirious. Three years later, Catherine has married Edgar and moved to the Grange along with Nelly. Heathcliff returns and Catherine is thrilled to see him, but angry he left. Edgar is not happy to see him and he rows with Heathcliff, punching him in the throat. Catherine is furious with both of them and deliberately makes herself ill to frighten Edgar and punish him and Heathcliff. However, this begins to turn into real illness and Edgar, on discovering her condition, nurses her back to health. She is pregnant. She goes into labour, and gives birth to Cathy Linton, dying soon after. She is buried according to her wishes on the moors. Later, Heathcliff digs up her coffin, and opens it on one side. He vows that he will be buried on the open side with an open coffin, so they can join together. Edgar and Heathcliff die and are buried on either side of her. Lockwood visits these graves later. Adaptations * Catherine is played by Ann Trevor in the 1920 film adaptation of Wuthering Heights * Catherine is played by Merle Oberon in the 1939 film adaptation of Wuthering Heights * Catherine is played by Yvonne Mitchell in the 1953 BBC drama of Wuthering Heights * Catherine is played by Claire Bloom in the 1962 BBC drama of Wuthering Heights * Catherine is played by Waheeda Rehman in the 1966 film adaptation of Wuthering Heights * Catherine is played by Angela Scoular in the 1967 BBC drama of Wuthering Heights * Catherine is played by Anna Calder-Marshall in the 1970 film adaptation of Wuthering Heights * Catherine is played by Kay Adshead in the 1978 BBC serialisation of Wuthering Heights * Catherine is played by Juliette Binoche in the 1992 film adaptation of Wuthering Heights. Binoche also played Catherine's daughter Cathy. * Catherine is played by Orla Brady in the 1998 television film adaptation of Wuthering Heights * Catherine is played by Charlotte Riley in the 2009 ITV drama of Wuthering Heights * Catherine is played by Kaya Scodelario in the 2011 film adaptation of Wuthering Heights Gallery Category:Wuthering Heights